deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Infected (Cradle of Monsters)
The manga Cradle of Monsters centers around a group of Japanese teenagers on a cruise ship, the Ocean's Cradle as part of a class trip. Suddenly, the vessel capsizes, leaving it floating upside-down. At the same time, the students encounter a violent individual armed with a fire axe. The teacher tries to fight him with a metal pipe, but fails and is bitten by the man. After the teacher is infected, it is revealed that the man was no ordinary psychopath. The man with the fire axe and the teacher, as well as other infected, kill numerous people in the chaos that insues, though a few people survive, including couple groups of Japanese high school students, one consisting of the main characters, and the other a group of juvenile delinquents every bit as violent as the zombies. In addition, a group of American construction workers and a Filipino stewardess also survive the initial onslaught and are forced to fight their way through the zombies to the bottom (now the top) of the ship. Battle vs Highschool of the Dead Gang (by SPARTAN 119) A port, somewhere in Japan Takashi Komuro, Kouta Hirano, Rei Miyamoto, Saeko Busujima, Saya Takagi, Shizuka Marikawa, and Alice Maresato walked out of a warehouse, onto a dock with a container ship docked. A number of shipping containers were placed out in the wharf, next to four massive gantry cranes. Suddenly, three figures, armed with improvised weapons- fire axes, meat cleavers, knives, and various improvised clubs, sprung out from behind the supports of the cranes or from behind containers. "Hey!", Takashi yelled, motioning for the group of people to join them "Over here! We'll be safer if we group together.". The people on the wharf responded by charging, yelling "KILL THEM ALL!!" and "DIE!!". All of the group readied there weapons, Kouta firing off the first shot with his AR-10T. The bullet blew off the top the man with the fire axe's head, but he kept running at them, weapon raised, swinging the blade wildly. "What the hell?!", Kouta said, "that was a headshot" The mysterious group of attackers were still several dozen meters away, so Kouta fired a second shot with his rifle. The round hit the same attacker as before, this time hitting where the neck met the head. This time attacker fell to the ground, dead. A second attacker, this one with a knife, threw his weapon at the group, then picked up his downed comrades fire axe. The second attacker was met by Saeko, who swung her katana at head level, slicing off its head. The attacker's body fell to the ground, rolling on the floor, dead. The final enemy lunged at Rei with a metal pipe, who thrust the bayonet of her M1A into his stomach. The man, however, simply dropped his pipe, and instead grabbed the bayoneted rifle and wrested it from Rei's grip, before pulling the bayonet out of his chest and turning it on Rei. The man's attempts to kill Rei with her own weapon, however, were foiled when Takashi shot him in the torso with his Benelli. The man's chest and stomach were now torn apart, his intestines trailing onto the ground. Much to the shock of the group, however, the man kept moving, and raised Rei's rifle to his shoulder and fired a shot at Takashi. Fortunately, the shot missed, going about three centimeters to the left of his head. A loud bang rang out, but the man did not fire Rei's rifle again. Instead the man's head practically exploded as it was hit by a shotgun blast from Takashi and a rifle round from Kouta. The man fell to the ground, dead. "What the hell were those guys?", Rei asked as she grabbed her rifle, "They obviously weren't normal humans". "They're like 'them'", Takashi said, "Only they're stronger, and smarter... And they can take a lot more damage before they go down." "Yeah", Kouta added, "I've never seen one of 'them' swing an axe, let alone fire a rifle like that one did! Not to mention that they're able to speak. You think they've evolved or something?" "Actually...", Saya said, walking over to body of the attacker that Saeko decapitated, "I think they are something else entirely". "How do you know that?", Takashi asked. "Look at this", Saya said, ripping something out of the severed head of the enemy. The whole group walked over to see Saya holding up what looked like half of a large insect. "It looks like its some kind of parasite", Saya said, "I bet it's attached to the nervous system and has taken control somehow. Some species of parasitic nematodes manipulate the behavior of insect hosts, making them expose themselves to predators for instance. I bet this is a similar thing.". "I didn't know you knew so much about that kind of stuff", Kouta commented. "Of course I do, I'm a genius after all!", Saya said, "Anyway, it looks like we're going to have to go for the neck or the lower half of the head if we want to kill them." Suddenly, the sound of a large diesel engine broke the silence. "Wait as second, what's that?", Takashi said. "It sounds like its coming from behind the containers", Kouta replied. Suddenly, the stack of containers immediately behind them collapsed, falling over, revealing the forks of a large forklift that knocked over containers. Five "parasite hosts" climbed over the fallen containers, armed with various improvised weapons. Kouta and Saeko turned on the spot to face them. Kouta fired a shot from his AR-1OT, dropping the "host" operating the forklift, causing it to slump over in the seat, a bullet wound it its neck. A second parasite host in a hard hat and reflective vest jumped at Saeko, armed with a wrench, shouting "You should be wearing a hard hat!". Saeko jumped backwards, evading a downward strike from her attacker's wrench, before swinging her sword at his neck. "And you should have worn a nodawa", Saeko said, referring to the neck guard on traditional Japanese armor, as she severed the infected's head. Kouta, meanwhile, had switched his Ithaca 37 shotgun. Kouta placed the barrel of the gun right against a zombie armed with a pair of knives was less then three feet from him, and pulled the trigger. A blast of shot tore the infected man's neck, as well as the parasite inside it to shreds, literally blowing off his head. As the third zombie fell, five more infected ran around a corner, charging at Takashi, Rei, and Saya. "More of them", Takashi said, "We'll take these one's, Saeko and Kouta, keep guarding the rear". Takashi then raised his Benelli and lined up the red dot sight on the nearest zombie's neck, reducing it to a bloody mess, killing the parasite within. To his right, Saya did the same with MP5, firing three shots, the first two hitting in the chest of a zombie with a fire axe, but the third striking home, hitting the lower half of the head, destroying the brain stem. Both zombies fell down dead as Rei thrust her bayonet forward, skewering a parasite host through the neck. Meanwhile, Kouta and Saeko turned to face each other, their weapons pointed at each other. Kouta stuck the barrel of his shotgun over Saeko's shoulder. A zombie about the bite her shoulder instead found its mouth around the barrel. Kouta pulled the trigger and blew brain and parasite tissue out of the back of its head. At the same time, Saeko's sword went over Kouta's shoulder, impaling a zombie armed with a meat cleaver through the neck. "I guess we're even", Kouta said. "Yeah", Saeko said, as Takashi shot the last zombie coming in from the other direction. "Lets go", Takashi said, "And remember to watch the back and sides. These things could come from anywhere!" The group advanced along the wharf, passing the container ship to the next dock, at which was moored a cruise ship, the Ocean's Cradle. Running along a wide gangplank with a small luggage truck half way up it were... "More of 'them'", Saya said, "Coming off the ship". Kouta unslung his AR-10 T and took aim at the undead horde. There were dozens of 'them'. Kouta fired twice, three times, dropping a zombie each time, but more kept coming. "If only I had an RPG!", Kouta said as the zombies neared the luggage truck parked half way up the gangplank. A Kouta prepared to fire his AR-10T a fourth infected, when he spotted something, and shifted his aim slightly as he said "Perfect..." "What...", Saya started to ask, but her voice was interrupted by the crack of Kouta's rifle. A 7.62mm round flew out from the barrel, and impacted a red cylinder on the back of the luggage cart, a fuel tank. The bullet made a spark as it impacted the metal. The luggage cart went up in a flash of fire and a loud roar. The infected closest to the explosion were blown to pieces, while those further away were set on fire, to fall dead after taking a few steps, or else were thrown from the gangplank by the blast. The entire group congratulated Kouta on the shot, however, in their congratulations were interrupted by the sound of Kouta giving a shout as he fell over, falling face first into Saeko. Rei turned to a zombie standing over them, a baseball bat raised. Before she could respond, however, a gunshot rang out. The infected man standing over Kouta and Saeko fell to the floor. Kouta got up off of Saeko. Both of them were too curious at who had fired the shot to care that Kouta had fallen face first into Saeko's breasts. Their eyes fell upon Alice, who was holding an FN M1910 that fell out of Kouta's pocket with both hands, a determined look in her eyes. When she spotted Kouta, however, her face cracked a smile as she said, "I got him!". "Yeah, good job, Alice", Kouta said as he and Saeko got up. The group continued down the docks, occasionally clearing away a small group of infected, before finally making it to a marina. "This boat still has the keys in the ignition!", Takashi said, pointing out a large motorboat boat moored a the end of the dock. The entire group climbed aboard, with Shizuka taking the driver's seat. "Do you know how to drive one of these, sensei?", Rei asked. "No, but how hard can it be", Shizuka said, starting up the motor. Saeko walked over to removed the rope holding the boat against the dock when suddenly, a gunshot flew over her head. "Somebody's shooting at us!", Saeko yelled hit the deck. Kouta scanned around, trying to find where the shot came from. He saw a glint from a scope on a stack of containers, as a second shot narrowly missed Saya. The scope revealed a man with several wounds in his chest, but still somehow alive, taking aim with a sniper rifle, though Kouta had no idea how he got a hold of it. He had to be infected with the parasite. Kouta pulled the trigger and fired a shot, right into the infected sniper, killing him instantly. "What was that", Saeko asked as she removed the rope holding the boat to the dock, though she suspected what the answer would be. "An infected with a rifle, tried to snipe us", Kouta replied, "It seems not only can they used guns, but they can fire them from long ranges. The good news is that not many people have guns in Japan, so there shouldn't too many infected snipers". "Even if there are, Kouta-onii-chan will take care of them!", Alice said as the boat left the dock. WINNER: HOTD Gang Expert's Opinion The Infected were tougher, smarter, and more dangerous than normal zombies, however, in the end, they could not prove a match for the superior teamwork, combat training, and experience of the HOTD gang. The firearms and katana only made their victory even more certain. Original battle, weapons, and votes here. Battle vs Infected (State of Decay) and Infected (Left 4 Dead) (by SPARTAN 119) A Group of about 30 Cradle of Monsters infected walked down a side road of Spencer's Mill, a few of them entering houses in the local gun shot to collect weapons, including a Glock, a hunting rifle, a longsword, several axes and sledgehammers, in additon to the collection of fire axes, meat cleavers, and knives that many of them already carried. Up ahead, they spotted two similarly sized groups of infected. "Wait a second", one of the CoM Infected said, "They're not like us". "Let's kill them all then!", another CoM infected stated. "Wait a second", the lead CoM infected said, "I think they're going to fight each other. Let's let them go at it and finish off any that are left." The Left 4 Dead infected charged at the group of infected from State of Decay. Unlike the Cradle of Monsters infected, which behaved more like sociopaths than classic zombies, both of these infected resembled classic depictions of the living dead. The Common infected made contact first, the State of Decay Infected having the initial advantages as they could only be killed by head trauma. The L4D common infected were quickly overwhelmed by the SoD common infected, or else torn to blood ribbons by a Feral, throwing blood and viscera everywhere. The Feral, however, then struck a Boomer, which exploded, sending a fresh wave of common infected towards its. Dozens of common infected attacked the Feral. Eventually, one thrust its exposed bone "claws" into the skull of the feral, killing it. Meanwhile, a Hunter tried to lunge at a Juggernaut, but was seized by the oversized zombie and ripped in two. Second later, however, a Spitter spit a stream of acid at the SoD infected, disintegrated several common infected, exploding a Bloater and injuring the Juggernaut. TO BE CONTINUED 1st: Left 4 Dead Infected 2nd: Cradle of Monsters Infected 3rd: State of Decay Infected Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Undead Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors